Lo que sucede en Francia se queda en Francia
by linaly1825
Summary: Delphine es una monja y Cosima es una creyente devota a sus deseos e impulsos, Delphine no esta muy segura si traicionar su voto de castidad o quedarse en las sombras.


Esto es como un shot no creo continuarlo, es algo que se me ocurrió.

La iglesia Saint-Maurice siempre se ha destacado por su hermosa infraestructura pero sobre todo por las monjas y de ellas destaca la silueta delgada que esta arrodillada, pidiendo perdón por sus pecados, por sus pensamientos impuros que a menudo dominan su mente y cuerpo, sus pensamientos sobre deseo y pudor, que se entrometen en sus sueños varias veces en la noche, esos pensamientos que mojan su cuerpo irradiante de deseo y desesperación, ella no estaba muy segura de abstenerse de todo ese placer que podría disfrutar futura mente, en realidad ella no tenía ni idea de lo que se perdería, ella era demasiado pequeña para pensar todo esto, con el simple hecho de tener comida diaria y un techo con el cual cubrirse de la lluvia era suficiente, para ella cualquier vida era suficiente, cuando solo era una chica desesperanzada y sin aspiraciones la iglesia la tomo en sus brazos y cuido de ella como nadie lo había hecho y así adoptó el papel de monja, transcurrieron los años y Delphine ya nunca volvería a ser una chica sin esperanzas ahora su alma rugía de deseo y lujuria que la consumía poco a poco , ella es esposa del señor, el señor le brinda todo lo que algún día soñó.

Ya no era suficiente lo que el señor le daba ahora tenía una nueva necesidad que la iglesia ya no podía cubrir, ella necesita un compañero de vida, carne en contacto de carne, deseo, piel chocando con mas piel cálida y deseosa de su cuerpo.  
Había visto muchas novelas cuando estaba recibiéndose como monja, veía las relaciones que se desarrollaban ahí, amor y pasión, mucho drama pero detrás de eso dos personas llenas de problemas y preocupaciones que se amaban tan drástica y románticamente pasando por todo y por todos solo por ellos, solo por su amor, ella deseaba una relación como esa tan carnal y sustancial.  
Ella no es la misma desde hace algún tiempo, ya nada es lo mismo, hace como 2 semanas se encendió un chispa en que nunca antes se había encendido. Esta chispa se encendió gracias a Cosima Niehaus una chica norteamericana que había llegado hace poco tiempo desde San Francisco sola, según las señoras chismosas escapo de un compañía muy poderosa a cargo de experimentos ilegales, ese es solo un rumor de tantos de los que se comentan, ¿pero porque elegir un pueblo de Francia porque no a otra ciudad ?.  
Ella es muy pequeña, tiene rastas y una sonrisa muy grande y hermosa, no es nada usual encontrarse con tal belleza en Lille, cuando llegó a la iglesia parecía des ubicada, perdida, tomó asiento y se quedó en silencio durante un rato hasta que el padre llego a su presbiterio acompañado con un grupo de unas 5 monjas que fueron tomando su lugar y haciendo varias cosas, prender las velas, abrir la Biblia acomodar las flores y preparar el altar, todas eran rápidas y silenciosas, siempre mostrando respeto hacia el señor, cuando terminaron tomaron asiento y bajaron la cabeza.  
Ese día al acabar la misa el padre anunció que pasaría la hermana Cormier a decir los próximos eventos que la iglesia realizaría.  
La monja se paró frente a la audiencia y comenzó a hablar, tiene una sonrisa bonita y una voz angelical Cosima pensó " Muy buenas tardes señores bueno la iglesia realizará esta noche una feria para recaudar fondos a los niños del orfanato Trinidad que están escasos de recursos, por favor se les invita a venir y divertirse un rato en compañía de su familia. Gracias"  
La chica alta termina y se retira del altar, a Cosima le Interesa la Hermana Cormier, a ella le encantan las chicas rubias y al parecer ella lo es, empieza a sonreír, la está viendo desde su asiento tiene unos papeles en la mano y está platicando con una señora un poco mayor animadamente, se despide con la mano y camina hacia la audiencia que aún sigue ahí, comienza entregar los papeles a las personas que se le atraviesan, se mueve con agilidad entre las personas.  
Cosima la observa paso a paso confirmando sus anteriores sospechas de que es rubia, se queda tan distraída que no escucha cuando la hermana le entrega el papel y la invita " ira hoy a la feria ?" la chica rubia le pregunta con una gran sonrisa, Cosima parece distraída así que Delphine le toca el hombro, el contacto de piel con piel le resulta impactante, es muy suave y lisa aun con la chamarra que lleva puesta puede sentir la suavidad, la conexión que se siembra entre ellas, Cosima siente una mano en su hombro es como si estuviera en casa, es como un domingo lluvioso, parece que ese contacto podría borrar toda su memoria en un solo segundo, que conexión tan pura, no se parece a algo que alguna vez haya experimentado, es nuevo y hermoso.

Cosima voltea solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa cálida de la hermana Cormier, ve sus ojos que son de un color miel intenso e indescriptible, como si sus ojos reflejaran diversión y necesidad, necesidad de amor Cosima se levanta distraídamente y como si el movimiento fuera automático Cosima ofrece su mano a la hermana en conjunto de una sonrisa, la hermana la toma, la chica pequeña la estrecha y dice "Cosima" la hermana sonríe y dice "Delphine", " enchanté", Cosima se ríe y retira su mano y repite "enchanté" su acento francés es horrible pero funcional, " no sabía que usted hablara ingles" comenta Cosima, "si es algo que aprendi cuando era joven, sé que no es muy bueno pero creo que funciona por el momento " gracias a dios que alguien puede entenderme, ya tengo alguien con quien hablar" Cosima sonríe y levanta los brazos en dirección al cielo, "creo que es una señal del señor y justo me encontré con un ángel caído del cielo aquí en la iglesia", Delphine se ríe ante la declaración de Cosima y comienza a reír, " yo no diría eso, pero es muy amable de su parte Cosima, normalmente no llegan muchas personas del extranjero, es muy bueno encontrarse con personas nuevas" sonríe, es tan hermosa y blanca su sonrisa, Cosima quiere ver a la chica un poco más, hablar con ella así que se le ocurre una idea para estar más tiempo con ella "y si te invito hoy a la feria, yo no tengo a nadie con quien ir y estaría encantada si usted me podría hacer el honor de acompañarme?" Delphine sonríe y mueve la cabeza, "no creo que eso sea posible porque yo soy la encargada de la feria, me encantaría pero tengo cosas que organizar" Cosima deja de sonreír y pone una mirada triste que enloquece a Delphine y no quiere volver a ver esa cara, es demasiado para ella, no podría soportarlo otra vez, no otra vez, quiere quitar esa cara triste de la cara de Cosima y para mejorarla le dice "oye oye está bien me parece vamos a la feria voy a tomar el día libre que tengo y arreglo todo lo que tengo que arreglar" Cosima sonríe de nuevo con cara de niño en Navidad  
"Wow enserio, gracias entonces paso por ti aquí en un rato te parece a las 7 pm ? " Cosima le dice a Delphine con una sonrisa que irradia felicidad .

Delphine ama esa sonrisa, es como si Cosima fuera un ángel que está sacando a Delphine de la obscuridad de su vida, luchando para que salga de las sombras arrebatándola de su inminente soledad en la que ha estado sumergida toda su vida, es como si ya no tuviera que tener miedo nunca más, pero ese deseo le podría costar todo lo que es, le podría costar su casa lo que ha logrado, pero lo piensa solo un momento y ella daría todo eso y más solo por ver de nuevo esa sonrisa tan pura como la de un niño daría todo eso y más

.  
"Entonces nos vemos en un rato" afirma Cosima, y Delphine en repuesta le devuelve la sonrisa "esta bien nos vemos después" muerde su labio y se da la vuelta para tratar de evitar a la morena, Cosima sonríe y siente tanto deseo de morder ese labio del pecado, ella es como Eva que quiere tomar ese fruto prohibido, y saciarse del cuantas veces pueda. De lo prohibido ¿porque será que las cosas prohibidas son más tentadoras y deliciosas? Se preguntaba Cosima.  
Delphine regresa a la parte trasera de la iglesia para pedir permiso al padre de utilizar su día libre para esta noche, no sin antes encontrarse con la hermana Isabela que la reprende "no juegues con fuego o podrías quemarte, aquí no hay espacio para extranjeros con malas intenciones" Delphine se siente un poco irritada porque la hermana Isabela siempre ha sido una chismosa de primera a lo que ella contesta " no causara ningún problema, es solo una amiga nueva, incluso podría guiarla por el buen camino del señor si ella me lo permite" Delphine escupe todas esas mentiras que posiblemente puedan causarle algún problema, pero a ella no le importa, no le importa nada tratándose de su nueva amiga Cosima, la hermana asiente en forma de aprobación y Delphine sigue su camino.

Pocas horas después una Cosima un poco nerviosa está afuera de la iglesia mirando hacia el cielo que se ha tornado de un azul marino muy hermoso incluso parece que podría ser morado pero no está muy segura, escucha pasos aproximándose a ella cada vez más fuertes, y ella voltea justo cuando Delphine está a su lado, Cosima queda impactada por el atuendo informal que lleva puesto la rubia, pantalones de cuero muy pegados que hace que Cosima se derrita, botines igualmente negro y una blusa blanca un poco pegada que deja al descubierto los atributos de la rubia, su pelo ahora lo lleva recogido en un chongo flojo, el maquillaje que lleva es muy natural, Cosima está en otro planeta, el planeta Delphine, ha chocado su nave y se ha quedado varada ahí, sin ninguna salida.  
"No sabía que las monjas pudieran vestirse de esa manera" comenta Cosima  
"Non, pero yo no soy una monja cualquiera" dice Delphine, su actitud es más abierta y confiada, como si ya no tuviese que esconderse de nada.  
"Parece una amenaza" dice Cosima poniendo una cara tan adorable que le resulta difícil a Delphine resistirse.  
"Te doy el beneficio de la duda" cierra Delphine  
"Entonces me acompaña señorita Cormier por favor"  
"Oui"

Y caminan juntas contando historias de cuando eran niñas todas divertidas, en este momento no cabe la duda, solo caben ellas dos en su burbuja de color rosa, cuando llegan a la feria hay mucha gente y todos se muestran amigables con la extranjera, no hablan mucho con ella pero resulta agradable estar con alguien que los entiende, juegan algunos juegos y se divierten mucho juntas sin ninguna gota de aburrimiento o miedo, cada vez que Cosima veía a Delphine solo entraban deseos en su mente, deseos que no cree que pueda saciar con Delphine porque ella es monja y tiene un voto de castidad, lo que no sabe Cosima es que Delphine piensa en romper con ese voto al que está atada, pero no sabe si la morena quiera lo mismo.  
Pasan lo que al parecen so horas hasta que Cosima da el primer salto, ella tiene miedo del rechazo pero no sabe muy bien lo que pueda pasar, ella tiene la firme esperanza que Delphine diga que si a su propuesta.  
" Delphine me la he pasado increíble contigo, y espero si es que usted no está muy cansada pueda acompañarme a mi departamento, no queda muy lejos de aquí, podríamos tomar algo, un café o incluso comer algo" dice la chica con nerviosismo de la respuesta que pueda dar Delphine  
" creo que si podríamos ir a su departamento, siempre que no tardemos demasiado, tengo que regresar al convento" dice Delphine  
"Claro, no tardara mucho tiempo" internamente Cosima está Celebrando por su logro y sonríe, Delphine se está volviendo loca por esa sonrisa tan encantadora, siente deseos, empieza a morderse el labio para controlar esos deseos, en que está pensando Delphine al aceptar su invitación, si ella no tiene cuidado podrían castigarla o incluso excomulgarla.  
Cosima se está desarmando poco a poco, en toda la noche ha resistido el impulso de morder ese labio que al parecer tiene una textura suave, toda la noche a estado imaginando como seria morderlo, y sus deseos se extienden más, cuando van caminando, Cosima extiende su mano para agarrar la de Delphine, quiere sentir ese toque tan excitante y esa conexión que nunca ha sentido con nadie y para la sorpresa de ella Delphine la acepta ella mueve un poco su cabeza solo para encontrarse con la mirada de Cosima que arde en lo que parece deseo, se detienen mirándose mutuamente en silencio por lo que parecen 5 minutos hasta que las regresa a la realidad un coche que está pasando por la calle, sus miradas arden de deseo por la otra, y ninguna de las dos lo sabe.  
Caminan en silencio con las manos juntas, nada puede separarlas incluso cuando Cosima se detiene en un edificio de 3 pisos, y saca sus llaves de su abrigo rojo, sus movimientos son ágiles y correctos, Delphine Nunca había visto algo así, ella siente deseos por Cosima, algo que nunca había experimentado, si tendría que ir al infierno solo por saciar sus deseos, solo por empaparse de Cosima lo haría, iría al infierno un millón de veces solo por ese placer.  
Entraron juntas al edificio y subieron las escaleras, hasta que llegaron al tercer piso de este y Cosima abrió la puerta para revelar un espacio amplio, es el espacio de Cosima donde come, duerme y respira a diario, no hay muchas cosas, hay un comedor, una sala y una cocina abiertas se pueden ver los 3 todo se ve bien, la decoración es un poco neutro pero es agradable, al fondo hay 2 cuartos uno que es el principal donde duerme Cosima y otro que esta vacío salvo por una cama y un escritorio, en la habitación de Cosima hay un baño, aquí es su espacio no tiene ropa en su clóset, hay maletas por todos lados tiene que separarse de la Morena para poder ver mejor en departamento aunque ella no quiera despegarse," lo siento por el desorden, no he tenido mucho tiempo para desempacar mis cosas y realmente no creo que me vaya quedar mucho tiempo aquí en Lille, es un pueblo hermoso, sus edificios, su cultura, el idioma, pero sobre todo las personas" mientras Cosima habla va a la cocina y saca de uno de los estantes una botella de vino, Delphine observa las pocas cosas que tiene Cosima en la sala, es espaciosa y muy bonita, en un mueble hay un mini reproductor de música, ella inocentemente pone play y comienza a sonar coeur de pírate place de la republique la canción es como un himno suenan las notas de piano tristes y comienza la canción,  
"¿Y porque te vas ?" Le pregunta Delphine a Cosima, instintivamente Delphine comienza a balancearse lentamente mientas que su mente trata de olvidar lo que dijo Cosima envolviéndose en la música, ella no puede permitir que se vaya, sería muy triste, Delphine sabe que posiblemente se vaya pero ella no quiere pensar en ello, presta más atención a la música triste que suena, la voz tan triste y melancólica hace eco en sus pensamientos, siente una mano en su cintura y luego otra que la envuelven en un abrazo, ella siente que el contacto es mágico, en su vida había sentido tal toque, tal conexión, sabe que es Cosima la que está envolviéndola, ella quiere congelar este momento ahora y vivir en el por el resto de su existencia.  
Ella hace lo mismo y abraza a la silueta pequeña que está en ella, encajan perfectamente sus cuerpos, es como si estuviera destinado a que pasara esto, ambas se mueven con tranquilidad y coordinación, sienten las respiraciones de la otra, sus pulsaciones sus pensamientos bailan y bailan, la canción se repite una y otra vez, y en un momento de esos es cuando Cosima está más cerca de Delphine tanto que su toque ágil va más allá de la cintura, recorre los hombros, la cadera y cuando llega a la cabeza quita ese chongo flojo, empieza a besar el hombro semi descubierto de la rubia tan prohibido, tan tentador.

Delphine no se resiste al toque experto de Cosima, sus manos recorren todo su cuerpo  
"No puedo" dice Delphine,y Cosima se detiene, ella realmente desea estar con Delphine pero sabe que sería quebrantar las leyes de la iglesia "¿quieres que me detenga?" Le pregunta Cosima mientras siguen moviéndose al ritmo de la música, Delphine toma aire y niega con la cabeza, y Cosima se despega del cuerpo de Delphine, solo lo suficiente para acercarse y tocar sus labios tan exquisitos y suaves, ambos danzan chocando uno contra otro, abriendo la boca y devorándose mutuamente, es un festín que ambas disfrutan.

Los cuerpos ardiendo es deseo se abren paso hacia la cama de Cosima tocándose y chocando, besándose tan febrilmente que es insoportable para las dos, caen juntas en la cama riéndose y besándose, Cosima toma el control del cuerpo de Delphine, primero le quita la blusa y comienza a hacer un camino de besos desde la boca de Delphine hasta sus pechos, lamiendo sus pezones, besando cada milímetro de piel que puede, quiere recordar las pecas que hay en su piel blanca, los lunares todo, recordar su perfume tan embriagador y conservar el momento para siempre la rubia gime cada vez que muerden su labio, cada vez que Cosima explora con su lengua su cuerpo, si esto es el infierno ella quiere vivir toda su vida aquí, ya nunca volvería a escuchar lo que decían las monjas, sobre el pecado y sobre su juramento, ya nunca se detendría ante este placer, ya nunca, Cosima solo podía pensar en Delphine, el ángel que el señor le había entregado a ella, le estaba tan agradecido de encontrar a Delphine en un pueblo como Lille, recorría la piel tan suave de Delphine tocando su intimidad y lamiendo cada parte que podía, escuchar los gemidos de la rubia era como la gloria para Cosima, era el canto de gloria, se abrió paso por los pantalones de la rubia y toco su entrepierna "me encanta que estés tan mojada para mi ma cherie" Delphine comenzó a reír, y Cosima hizo lo mismo despojo de las piernas de Delphine su pantalón de cuero y después sus bragas Delphine gimió al contacto de la lengua de Cosima, era a lo más cercano que se sentía del cielo, agarro las rastas de Cosima cuando sintió los dedos de Cosima dentro de ella y cada vez un poco más adentro y más fuerte fue en ese momento cuando Delphine no aguanto más cuando sintió que su virginidad se iba de ella, en realidad siempre supo que es lo que quería, quería sentir este dolor tan placentero desde el principio, quería que alguien lo hiciera, y al final Delphine se desarmo, grito una vez más "Cosima" su voz sonaba tan hermosa como la de un ángel y Cosima no pudo haber escuchado sonido mejor en la vida, era el cielo, Delphine la había llevado ahí, la trajo hasta aquí, beso una última vez sus muslos y regreso al lado de ella, beso sus labios dulcemente " alguien tiene que darse un baño" le guiño un ojo y Delphine todavía jadeante sonrío, tratando de recuperar el aire dijo "y alguien me tiene que acompañar" amabas se rieron y levantaron de la cama de Cosima, Delphine se sentía tan bien, ya no importaba nada, ella solo quería estar con Cosima y sentir ese placer una y otra vez por el tiempo que quedaba.

Gracias, se que no es muy bueno pero me encantó la idea de hacer algo así, muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y guiado, sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Gracias


End file.
